


_VOLTRON_LD___MISSION_DRÜBLER_

by SilverGlimse_Productions



Series: Voltron Drabbles I Don't Know What I'm Gonna Do With [1]
Category: Voltron LD, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Facing Your Fears, Fear, Gen, Paladins, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGlimse_Productions/pseuds/SilverGlimse_Productions
Summary: “What’s the matter princess?” Shiro asks.“In about two quintants, we will be arriving at planet Drübler, home of the drübless” Allura explains. “We will need to land there, so we can gather materials to make the particle barrier able to stand more attacks.”“What’s the catch?” Lance interrupts, having a questioning smirk on his lips.“The catch is” Allura answers, obviously a little tired of Lance “that the drübless are not the most social, and will defend their property – the material – by…” the Altean princess holds a short pause, as if she is thinking of how she should fraise it “… by… they can send a gas out from their mouths, that makes you… that makes you… see your greatest hopes… and… fears…”As the paladins are preparing to visit a new planet, they have to strengthen their bond to one another.Allura and Coran comes up with the idea to make each of the paladins live their greatest fears, while the others are watching to prepare them for the trip.A Voltron AU set in the aftermath of season two, with the only difference being that Shiro hasn't disappeared.





	1. _CHAPTER_01_:_FACE_YOUR_FEARS

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge's P.O.V.  
> Really excited about this one, but lets just see how long it takes for me to write another chapter ;P

I sigh, leaning against the wall of the lab, is not the most comfortable position, but there is no other place on the ship that is as quiet, and I need it to be quiet right now.

I should be practicing my Altean, but I can’t focus right now. My mind is racing! _I can’t believe we beat Zargon! But, what if he’s not really dead? No! He died! I saw it happen! Pull it together Pidge! You need to work on your Altean, so you be of more use to the team!_

I snap out of it, as Coran’s voice fly out of the intercom. _Paladins, get to the main control room, now!_

 

I quickly close my PC, and head towards the main control room.

I’m second to last to arrive only just beating Lance who look like he was just sleeping – which would be pretty normal for him I guess.

 

“What’s the matter princess?” Shiro asks, just as the Latino boy walks through the door.

“In about two _quintants_ , we will be arriving at planet Drübler, home of the drübless” Allura explains. “We will need to land there, so we can gather materials to make the particle barrier able to stand more attacks.”

“What’s the catch?” Lance interrupts, having a questioning smirk on his lips.

“The _catch_ is” Allura answers, obviously a little tired of Lance “that the drübless are not the most social, and will defend their property – the material – by…” the Altean princess holds a short pause, as if she is thinking of how she should fraise it “… by… they can send a gas out from their mouths, that makes you… that makes you… see your greatest hopes… and… fears…”

 

We all gulp simultaneously, and let our gazes turn to the floor. Even though we have fought countless battles side by side, and we know a lot about each other, we haven’t ever discussed fears. We’ve talked a little about dreams – how I want to find my brother and father, how Lance wants to go home, and how Keith wants to find his parents, and answers about him being Galra too – but never about fears. Well, we have talked about some of our shared fears – that one of us would die, that Zargon would somehow return, or that we would never be able to go home – but not personal fears.

What is my greatest fear even? I have no idea.

 

“Now, now” Coran lectures us “Do not frown. We had a sneaking suspicion that this would be your reaction, so we have created a new training program, just for this situation! You will one at a time be down in the training area, with gas made to resemble drübless gas (of course), having to live your greatest fear!” this did not help lift the mood… “Oh, and one more thing! The gas also makes it able for others to see your fears, but you won’t be able to see, hear or feel them, while you are under the gas-poising, which means while one of you are down living your greatest fear, the others have to watch and study, so they know what is going on when you are out finding materials. Now the real drübless gas doesn’t allow anybody else to see the fear, so study close,” This comes as a shock to us all. I can feel my legs starting to crumble under me. I couldn’t take it when we were supposed to connect minds, how am I supposed to take the others seeing my worst fears? “This will also be a great way to make your bond as a team stronger, as your fears are no longer something you can hide!” yay, great!

 

“Now, as we don’t have much time, who wish to go first” Coran asks, but nobody says anything, they just stare at the floor “No one? Okay, that is rather discouraging, but no problem! I will simply choose one at random” Coran begins to chant a nursery rhyme-thing(?) “Eny, meany, maeny, _NUMBER 5_!” everybody turns their head and looks at me, because I am _number 5_!

 

I freeze, I’m not able to move a muscle. _What do I do?_  

 

 


	2. _CHAPTER_02_:_PIDGE’S_TRIAL_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s the matter princess?” Shiro asks.  
> “In about two quintants, we will be arriving at planet Drübler, home of the drübless” Allura explains. “We will need to land there, so we can gather materials to make the particle barrier able to stand more attacks.”  
> “What’s the catch?” Lance interrupts, having a questioning smirk on his lips.  
> “The catch is” Allura answers, obviously a little tired of Lance “that the drübless are not the most social, and will defend their property – the material – by…” the Altean princess holds a short pause, as if she is thinking of how she should fraise it “… by… they can send a gas out from their mouths, that makes you… that makes you… see your greatest hopes… and… fears…”  
> As the paladins are preparing to visit a new planet, they have to strengthen their bond to one another.  
> Allura and Coran comes up with the idea to make each of the paladins live their greatest fears, while the others are watching to prepare them for the trip.  
> A Voltron AU set in the aftermath of season two, with the only difference being that Shiro hasn't disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge's P.O.V.

I walk into the training area, trying to steady my breathing, just a little bit. The others have already made their way to the monitor room, and are looking down at me. I wonder if they are able to see my fears from all the way up there?

 

I shake my head dismissively. It would be better if they couldn’t – after all, I’m not sure what’s going to show up. “Whenever you’re ready Pidge.” Allura’s voice sound over the intercom. I’m not wearing my helmet, and I’m not particularly good at shouting, so – after a moment of hesitation – I send a thumbs up their way.

At first, I’m not sure if they picked up on the signal, but after a moment of silence, a thick, dark purple gas fills the room. Yep, they defiantly picked up my signal!

The gas quickly fills the room, and it becomes rather hard to breathe, as the gas fills my lungs, replacing the fresh air, I had just gotten before, as I had taken a little walk in the castle to collect my thoughts.

 

I begin coughing and gagging, trying to get the thick gas out of my system. Were they trying to kill me or something?

After a few seconds of this, I can finally breathe again. The gas slowly settles and I hear a blood-curdling scream. I am shrouded in darkness, but I run towards the sound, as that is my only guiding source. I can’t remember where I am, or why I’m here, I just know that I have to follow that sound.

And so, I do.

 

I soon see a familiar figure in the smoke, it’s a boy. A little older, and a little higher. He’s hair is spiky, and he’s not wearing his signature glasses, but I still recognise my brother anywhere! “Matt,” I shout, as I run towards him “I’m so glad you’re safe!” the older boy looks down at me in confusion.

“Who are you?” he asks. I kind of get it, my hair’s shorter than before. I’m wearing armour, and I have grown a few inches, but still! How can’t he recognise his own sister?

 

Before I can open my mouth to answer, I feel myself being pulled away from Matt “GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON!” I freeze for a second, before looking up at the person who had pulled me away. It was my dad. I can feel my eyes light up, I found them! I actually found them!

“Dad, it’s me! Katie! Your daughter!” I smile up at him, but not for long, as he tosses me to the floor.

“I don’t have a daughter! Now scram or I can’t promise what will happen next!” he says, as his left arm lights up, the same way Shiro’s does. I pick myself up, even though they are my family, I’m not going to risk my arm getting cut off.

 

So, I run, and run, and run, until I’m all out of breath and stumble, and fall to the ground, trying to catch my breath. I can hear footsteps approaching me, and I tense.

I don’t have enough energy to run away, so I just pray to every known scientist under the sun, that the person approaching is friendly. I slowly look up, to see Shiro looking down at me, and reaching his hand out to me. “Hey Pidge, are you okay?” he asks, the concern laced in his voice.

“Yeah, I guess…” I say, taking his hand and pulling myself up. “I found dad and Matt, but something seemed wrong. They didn’t recognise me at all!”

 

“That isn’t that surprising, Pidge” I look up at Shiro confused “They’re dead, Pidge. Both of them.” “But… but… but… I just talked to them! How… how can they be… be… be dead?” I back away, slowly, shaking my head in the meantime. No, this can’t be!

“Then what would you call that,” Shiro says, pointing to something behind me. I almost don’t want to look, but I have to. So, I slowly turn around, and nothing could have ever prepared me for what I am seeing right now. There on the ground, only a few steps from me, Matt and dad’s rotting corpses are laying, being consumed by bugs. I feel like I’m going to throw up!

“And besides Pidge, even if they were alive, we weren’t going to help you,” Shiro says calmly, as he lays his hand on my shoulder as if to comfort me.

“But why Shiro?” I ask, “I mean we are like a family-“ before I can continue the sentence, I get interrupted by Keith immerging from the shadows “You mean, we were a family. We aren’t anymore because you were selfish and left the team!” What?

 

“Yeah, not to mention that if it hadn’t been for your stupid robot, that Galra bomb couldn’t have infiltrated the castle, and almost **blow me up**!” Lance says, showing up out of nowhere.

“And if you hadn’t rigged the escape pod, me and Allura wouldn’t have been stuck in space,” Keith chimed in, angrily “If I hadn’t had the strong bond I have with Red, the Taujeerreans would have been dead!”

 

Hunk slowly came into the light “You just mess up everything! We should actually be thanking you for leaving team Voltron. You just try to optimize _everything_ meaning it wouldn’t surprise me if you one day just blew up the castle!” I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. What was happening?

I have already lost one family, I can’t bear to lose another! But is it really worth it, when they don’t want you?

 

I couldn’t hold my tears any longer, so I use what little power I have left to run away. I have no idea where I’m going, I just run away.

After a little time, after I stopped being able to hear and see them, I break down crying. I don’t know for how long I just sit and cry, but I can now hear footsteps, not approaching slowly, but running towards me, while calling my name. “Pidge! Are you okay?” I hear, and bit by bit I raise my head and look around. The gas is all gone, and Shiro, Keith, Lance, and Hunk are running towards me, they look… concerned?

 

For just a moment, I’m confused, but then everything comes back to me: the new training, the drübless gas, and most importantly of all, that it was just showing my fears. I get up and is instantly enveloped in a bone crushing bear-hug by my teammates while getting told reassuring things, that my brain can’t really comprehend. “I… I… I’m okay guys…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that chapter! If you did, then please leave a comment, as they make my day (don't worry, I don't bite)
> 
> I have a tumblr too, if you re interresed in that: http://silverglimse-productions.tumblr.com/  
> Have a nice day <3

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr too, if you re interresed in that: http://silverglimse-productions.tumblr.com/  
> Have a nice day <3


End file.
